


July 4th, 2013

by The_Chicago_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chicago_Way/pseuds/The_Chicago_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean celebrate the Fourth of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 4th, 2013

Dean set the ice chest down on the ground before settling himself on the blanket next to Sam. Opening the lid, Dean grabbed a beer, popped the cap and held it out to his brother. 

"Thanks." Sam gave a small smile as he took the bottle.

Nodding once, Dean gave Sam an appraising look as he opened his own beer. Sam still had a long way to go before he could be considered fully recovered from the Trials. His once insanely muscular frame was still far too skinny for Dean's liking. His cheekbones were too prominent in his pale face and his long hair was a little too limp, but he had stopped coughing up blood and his fevers were becoming less frequent. More importantly, his eyes no longer held the tortured, resigned look that had haunted Dean for the past few months. There was now a light in them that was so uniquely Sam that it was enough to convince Dean that everything was going to be alright. Or at least enough to convince him that Sam was well enough to celebrate the Fourth of July. 

They had driven a few towns over from Lebanon until they had found one that Dean thought was large enough to give a decent fireworks display. After scouting the area, Dean had selected a small field that was far enough away from the town center to avoid the crowds, but still promised a good view. Dean had the foresight to bring a thick blanket from the bunker and an ice chest full of beer, and now all they had to do was wait. 

The night was pleasantly warm as the darkness gently closed in around them with the stars twinkling overhead in the clear sky. Crickets chirping and a gentle breeze blowing through the tall stalks of grass were the only noises aside from the occasional pop of a stray firecracker in the distance. 

Sam seemed to be taking in the soothing calm of their surroundings as he took a long drink of his beer. "Hey, Dean." He said after a moment. "Thanks for this. It's - uh- it's good to get out. You know?" 

"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded. "Couldn't take you bitchin' about being cooped up in the Batcave any longer. "

"This from the guy who insists on taking my temperature whenever I want to move from my bedroom to the library?" Sam raised his eyebrows as he stared at Dean incredulously. 

"Older and smarter brother's prerogative, okay?" Dean huffed in mock annoyance.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly with a gentle warmth in his eyes. "Anyway, thanks."

"You're welcome." Something inside Dean clenched when Sam looked at him like that. Like he was the most important person in the world. Sam had first given him that look when he was seven and had told Dean that he was his hero. It had been awhile since Dean had seen it, and it felt good. 

Glancing away and trying to swallow around the sudden tightness in his throat, Dean absently ran a finger along the outside of his beer bottle. He tried to remember that last time both of them had felt this at ease, and an appropriate memory suddenly sprang to mind. 

"Sam, do you remember July 4th, 1996?" 

"When Dad was off hunting the vamp nest? Hell, yeah. Best Fourth of July ever." Sam replied instantly. "He never found out, did he?"

"Nope. He would have gone through the roof if he'd known we'd left the house at night. Fourth of July or not."

"Well, I was lucky enough to have an awesome big brother to make it special for me."

"Damn straight." Dean said smugly. He waited a moment before he added, "That was what I saw first, you know."

"What?" Sam squinted at him in confusion. 

"Back when we got our free preview tour of Heaven. That night was my first memory 'cause it's a damn good one, Sammy." Dean said fondly lifting his beer to his lips. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam watching him carefully. Now that he thought about it, he felt a little guilty about mentioning Heaven because it had ended up not being the best experience for them, and he could sense that Sam was uncomfortable. He was fidgeting a little with his brow furrowed, and Dean knew he was trying to work out how to say something.

"Uh-Dean? That was what I saw first too." 

Not expecting that, Dean looked at him in surprise.

"Before the Thanksgiving dinner," Sam continued, "I was reliving July 4th, 1996 with you." 

"No way. I thought..."

"It must have been before the angels knew we were there. Or at least, before they started controlling what we saw. It had to be because, Dean, do you really believe that my perfect Heaven is all the parts of my life without you?" 

Dean was silent, but he felt that tightness gripping his insides again as Sam looked at him with damp eyes. 

"Yeah." The one word was all Dean managed as he leaned over and pulled Sam into a kiss. He was gentle. Like he had been ever since Sam had started the damn Trials, but this time, Sam was hungrily responding. When he started to break the kiss, Sam's giant hand grabbed the back of his head and brought him back in.   
Dean felt his cock twitch when Sam's tongue brushed against his lips. He buried his hands in his brother's hair and plunged his tongue into Sam's willing, pliant mouth. Their kisses were already more desperate than they had been in months. 

Dropping his forgotten beer, Dean lowered Sam onto his back and settled himself above him. He trailed one hand down Sam's torso and frowned when he felt his brother's very pronounced ribs. A stark reminder that Sam was still recovering from being seriously ill. 

Quickly pulling away, Dean looked down at Sam's lust-ridden face. "Sam, we can't..." 

"Dean, please. It's been almost four months since..."

"Four months and two days, but who's counting, right?" Dean gave a forced laugh and tried to roll off of Sam, but hands grabbed his arms to hold him in place.

"Dean, I'm fine." 

"Sam..."

"Fine enough for this. Dean, I want this. I /need/ this." Sam strained his head up to kiss along Dean's jaw line. "Please." he whispered shattering Dean's resolve.

"Never could resist you begging, Sammy," Dean groaned. "But if we do this, it's going to be my way. Nice and slow."

Nodding eagerly, Sam grinned. "Good thing Kevin didn't tag along."

"Well, he was right. It would have awkward." Dean smirked and leaned down to kiss Sam again. Slipping one hand under his shirt, he started tracing circles on Sam's sensitive belly, but he made no further move. He was serious about taking things slowly.

Nipping lazily at Sam's lips while occasionally trailing kisses down the side of his neck, his hand kept teasing at Sam's stomach until his little brother began to squirm beneath him.

"That's it, baby boy." Dean breathed into Sam's ear. "Starting to feel it?" 

In response, Sam thrust his groin against Dean's thigh so he could feel his erect cock through their clothing. Biting back a moan, Dean reached down to fondle Sam and chuckled when Sam bucked against him.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a flash of bright light burst into the field.

"The show's started." Sam said looking over Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah. Hope you can see it from there 'cause I'm not letting you up anytime soon." 

"Dean..."

"Shh. Just enjoy it." Dean brushed Sam's hair away from his face and stared mesmerized at the explosions of color reflected in Sam's eyes. Originally, Dean had   
planned to use his mouth on Sam to make him come, but now he wanted to watch Sam's face.

Compromising, Dean unzipped Sam's pants and eased his boxers down enough to pull out his already weeping cock. Dean lightly ran his thumb along the tip and grinned when he felt the wetness. Slowly, he began to work his fist up and down the length keeping his eyes on Sam.  
The flashes of white light let Dean see the glisten of sweat on Sam's forehead while bursts of red enhanced the flush that covered his cheeks. Sparks of green and blue showed how wide his pupils were with lust. The loud bangs made it impossible to hear, but Dean knew Sam was moaning from the way his mouth had fallen slightly open.

As Dean pumped him faster, Sam started to writhe and frantically thrust into Dean's hand. Knowing his brother was close, Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and held him tightly as he started to come. Loving the obvious pleasure on Sam's face as the fireworks continued to go off above them. 

When Sam finished, Dean lightly kissed his lips and kept him close until the fireworks ended. The sudden quiet was almost more deafening than the explosions. Sam's heavy breathing broke the silence as he came down from his orgasm. 

"How was the show, little brother?" 

"God, Dean." Sam gasped. 

With his arm still around Sam, Dean could feel his brother's body relax. Even in the dark, Dean could see the lines ease on Sam's face as he sighed in contentment. He had not seen Sam this peaceful since...well...he honestly could not remember the last time. 

Then he noticed that Sam was giving him a classic bitchface. 

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"I thought you were going to fuck me." Sam said sounding so much like a pouting five-year old that Dean almost chuckled. Instead, he rolled on top of Sam and pressed his still clothed erection against Sam's cock which was already starting to harden again. 

"Well, we've got all night. "


End file.
